Unknown Revenge
by Shippo147
Summary: Sango has a dark secret, one that is haunting her once again.  When two demons attack Sango and her friends Sango's secret is slowly discovered.  Can Sango protect her friends from these demons and herself?
1. Two Strange Demons

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I planned out the story line of this, so please review, if there is something you don't like about the story, please tell me about it, I want to know what you think of it. Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

Kagome flew down the street, the screams still ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had always thought about it but never thought she would ever actually do it. She just ruined so many people's day, week, month; she didn't know how long, she just knew people would still be having nightmares about this for a long time. Kagome just took someone's life, but not just anyone's, she took her own.

* * *

Or so everyone thought. Kagome, a girl from the 21st Century was living 500 years in the past, in the feudal era. This is where she met a half demon named InuYasha. He had been bound to a tree for 50 years after being tricked by a demon, Naraku. Kagome and InuYasha had been collecting the shards of the shikon jewel, after Kagome had broken it. This is why Kagome faked her death. She didn't want to live in her own time anymore and was always traveling between eras, so she decided to live only in the feudal era. It was, genuinely, the hardest decision she ever had to make. She felt incredibly bad for making her friends think she was dead but she knew that living with InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara was her only choice. Kagome and InuYasha had been through so much together that they grew so close that their time apart was nearly unbearable. Though neither of them has ever been able to say it, they fell in love soon after their meeting. However, when both are afraid of rejection it becomes too hard to speak their feelings of love and lust.

* * *

Kagome, after faking her death was picked up by InuYasha and they scaled the rooftops of Tokyo, to the well. On their arrival to the feudal era Shippo pounced on them,

"Where have you been? You were gone for a whole week! You never said you would be that long. I was really worried about you guys!"

"No need to worry, Shippo. You know Kagome and I would be safe." InuYasha said impatiently.

"I wasn't worried about YOU, InuYasha. I was only really talking about Kagome!"

**THUMP** a bump grew on Shippo's head. Kagome saw InuYasha with his fist still raised, she giggled,

"The only thing you'll have to worry about is hot getting to eat food from my era anymore, and having to eat . . . InuYasha's cooking." Kagome cringed.

"What the hell is wrong with my cooking?" InuYasha asked, sincerely.

No one answered and avoided looking at him. InuYasha frowned, '_What's wrong with my cooking? It's not like Miroku, Sango and Shippo haven't ever eaten food from this era before. It won't be that hard to adjust. Although, Kagome's noodles are really nice . . ._'

Kagome hugged Shippo, still in disbelief of what she had just done. Sango rushed over to Kagome and began to hug her. Miroku, staring at Shippo squished between Kagome and Sango's breasts with envy, walked over and rubbed Sango's bottom. Her face burnt a deep red, she pulled away from Kagome and slapped Miroku, who grinned mischievously.

* * *

A scent filled InuYasha's nose, one that he was unfamiliar with, Kagome saw InuYasha scanning the area, looking into the spine chilling, dark forest,

"InuYasha, what is it?"

"Not sure, doesn't smell good though."

'_Whatever this is, I have to protect Kagome_.' InuYasha thought.

Kagome looked around and saw something coming, fast. InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome and pulled out the tetsusaiga as the demon approached them at an increasing speed. The demon landed in front of the friends. The strange demon stood in front of them, silently walking towards InuYasha and Kagome.

The demon had dark eyes and dark hair, which was barely visible because it was covered with frighteningly large ears, if not for these characteristics the demon may as well have been human.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled. The demon quickened his pace, drawing his own sword out of his grey kimono.

"Answer me! What do you want?" InuYasha spat. The dark eyed demon jumped and pounced on InuYasha bearing his sword and pressed it against InuYasha's throat, leaving the tetsusaiga the only thing between demons sword and InuYasha's body. Sango and Miroku suddenly sensed another unrecognizable demon's aura and realised what was happening. They dived onto Kagome and tackled her to the ground. They dragged and hid her in the forest before she could even ask why they did it. The second demon appeared, looked around and walked towards where Sango and Miroku were hiding Kagome.

This demon was rather large and was also wearing a grey kimono, it had enormous tusks, and white-yellow hair, but other than that it looked human.

Shippo used his fox fire to distract the demon, who walked straight through it, completely ignoring the fire. Miroku noticed the demon heading straight towards them and sent Sango and Kagome even further into the dark forest. The strange, fair-haired demon darted towards Miroku and leaped over him, before Miroku could do anything, the demon was out of sight, on it's way to Sango and Kagome.

InuYasha pushed the dark eyed demon off him and it landed swiftly on his feet and began to fly away, into the dark forest.

"Don't walk away from me! Hey! What are you doing?" InuYasha called out at the demon. He began to follow the demon when he saw Miroku, struggling to run through the thick forest trees. InuYasha grabbed Miroku and chased after the dark eyed demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango reached the edge of the forest, exhausted because they hadn't stopped sprinting, when they heard a voice,

"Too easy." the voice whispered. The fair haired demon emerged from the bush, smirking at the girls. Kirara landed in front of them, causing the demon to jump back.

"Scared of Kirara, are we?" Sango taunted, which made the demon look up, but not in fear. He glared at Sango with an evil glint in his eye,

"You'll get yours, Sango!" and he flew away, the dark eyed demon tracing behind.

* * *

**How did you like that? I figured the best way to finish a chapter is leave the readers in suspense. I worked really hard on this chapter so please tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Elephant Demons?

**OK, getting into the story a tiny bit more. I'm having a bit of a dig at InuYasha's cooking, kinda referring to the episode when Kagome has a cold and InuYasha makes a soup made of 'fresh' ingredients. Also including something that everyone will be sure to recognize, and I'm sure you love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

The group was sitting around the fire that was built by Shippo, eating their barely edible dinner InuYasha had made,

"How did that demon know your name, Sango?" Kagome asked curiously,

"I have no idea; I have never seen that demon before in my life. I can't work out why those demons would attack –" Sango replied.

"They were probably just after the sacred jewel shards Kagome have." InuYasha interrupted, Miroku looked at Sango thoughtfully,

"For once, InuYasha, I don't think that is the case. They didn't even go after Kagome, did they? I am sure that they have something against Sango."

"Maybe it has something to do with Sango being a demon slayer." Shippo suggested.

"Hmmm . . . ya think?" InuYasha said sarcastically, looking at Shippo as he stuffed another overly large mouthful into his mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes, watching Shippo look down, biting his tongue.

"It couldn't be because I'm a demon slayer. I have never seen a demon like that before in my life. I don't even know what sort of demon they were. You would think that they were humans if it weren't for their tusks and strong aura." Sango explained. It was true, she had never, in her life, seen a demon like that before.

"The one that attacked you had tusks? The one that had attacked me didn't, it had big ears, really big ears."

Kagome thought about InuYasha's description and the appearance of the demon that attacked Sango and her. She giggled to herself at the first thing she thought of; a mixture of the two demons, it looked a bit like an elephant.

'_I wonder if there is such a thing as an elephant demon. That would make a lot of sense if there was, I am sure that those things were elephant demons, but why wouldn't Sango have seen one before?_'

* * *

InuYasha felt something tickling his neck, getting quite irritated by this he slapped his neck and looked down at his hand.

"Myoga?"

"Hello, master InuYasha, how are we?"

"Fine." InuYasha sighed as he let Myoga recover from his slap.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha interrogated, wondering why Myoga would come at such a strange time; right after a fight.

"Just checking in, is all." Myoga replied, but InuYasha didn't believe him.

"Myoga, is there such a thing as an elephant demon?" Kagome asked, believing Myoga would know the correct answer.

"Ah, excellent question." There was only ever one elephant demon tribe, which was wiped out hundreds of years ago by an unknown cause. However, there have been some claims to possible sighting of elephant demons since, not many but some. Why do you ask?"

"InuYasha, do you think those demon's that attacked us could have been elephant demons?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno, don't really care though 'cause they're gone." InuYasha brushed off the situation, not caring because it had nothing to do with Naraku.

"But wouldn't it be helpful to know what they are so when they come back we know how to defeat them?" Kagome said, irritated.

"Who said they would be coming back?"

"They did, when the said "You'll get yours, Sango."!" Kagome argued.

"Sango, now trying to ignore the argument, put her bowl down and lied down on the ground, Miroku following Sango in sleep. Shippo then curled up in Kirara's tail and muffled the sound of Kagome and InuYasha arguing, but not before he heard Kagome say something he knew he would enjoy.

* * *

"InuYasha, we need to know what those demon's want with our friend, it isn't good to have enemies that we don't even know what they are."

"Who cares? Sango can take care of herself!"

"InuYasha . . ." Kagome said slyly, fuming with anger. Shippo, knowing what was going to happen next, peeked at the two, watching InuYasha realize what was happening.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean – " InuYasha reasoned, unsuccessfully,

"**SIT**!" Kagome screamed, her voice echoing through the forest. InuYasha hit the ground, hard, he let out a soft groan as Kagome walked away. InuYasha slowly go up and dusted himself off, he sat down and slept with one eye open, in case the elephant demons did show up again.

* * *

_Sango was running, she had non idea what from, but she couldn't stop running, there was SOMETHING chasing her. She had been running for hours and couldn't see anything. She didn't know when she would be able to stop. Sweat dripped off her face, she was breathing heavily and nearly tripped. Sango began her next step, expecting it to hit the ground she followed through with her step. Her foot fell through the air and she felt a savory feeling in her stomach as she began to fall, she thought the falling would never stop until she suddenly hit water.

* * *

_Sango woke up, lying in a puddle of sweat; she looked up and saw InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara staring at her. They all had their mouths wide open, gaping at Sango 

"What?" Sango snapped,

"You were . . . screaming." Miroku slowly said, gesturing at the others to leave.

"Uh . . . let's go finds some breakfast, Kagome, Shippo?" InuYasha got up and dragged Shippo and Kagome followed.

"What was I screaming?"

"Well . . . none of us had any idea what you were screaming you weren't making any sense, it was strange, you were saying things like, well, I don't know."

"It's happening again." Sango muttered.

"What?"

* * *

**What is happening again? I'm sure you're wondering! How on earth could anything be happening to Sango, yet again? Hmmm, suspenseful.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. One Lonely Sango

**OK, massive twist, but what will happen? What is Sango's dark secret? Read this chapter and you MIGHT find out what it is, what do the weird demons want with Sango?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (wish I did)

* * *

**

"What's happening again?" Miroku asked for the millionth time.

"I – I can't tell you . . ." Sango looked down. They were still sitting by themselves, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo still looking for breakfast.

"You need to tell me so I can help you! I won't be able to handle anything if you're not here and the group won't be able to defeat Naraku without you and Kohaku won't be freed."

At the mention of her brother, Sango, got up and walked away, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. Kirara began to follow her,

"Kirara, stay here." Sango whispered, Miroku watched Sango walk away from Kirara, leaving her confused. Sango walked to the river nearby, '_What can I tell them, they are my friends, they deserve to know, and they're going to find out sooner or later._' Sango sighed, '_I'll tell them tonight, after dinner, maybe._' Memories flooded Sango's mind, of the last time she told someone her sinister secret. '_That time it didn't go well, but it may not be the same ending this time, I know InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and . . . Miroku, they are my true friends. I hope they understand what I have been through, maybe not know how I feel, but understand._' Sango through a rock into the river, she was now accustomed to the calm serenity.

* * *

"Did you get her, Jaraku?" An incredibly large demon asked the white-yellow haired demon. 

"No, my lord, there was much interference." Jaraku growled, remembering that wench, Sango, being protected by demons and humans alike, for some reason. Why would they even go near that human, did they know of her . . . abnormality. The large demon stepped forward, into the light, his grey, elephant body reflected the light. He looked into his black oracle, watching Sango alone at the river. He knew that this would be the right time to strike, when she was secluded and defenseless. His two servants looked at him curiously, they were wondering what plan he was concocting now,

"Gikuri," the ridiculously big gestured at the dark-eyed demon, Gikuri looked up,

"Jaraku," Jaraku looked at his master,

"Pay our friend, Sango, another visit."

"Yes, my Lord." The two elephant demons obeyed.

* * *

Sango looked around; she knew her nightmare would be repeating herself tonight. She didn't want to hurt anyone that didn't threaten her but her curse was soon to be awakened. A great aura was coming; the one that belonged to the two elephant demons, Sango jumped up and prepared herself for what would be another difficult battle. She searched the perimeter, wishing she hadn't left without Kirara or the Hiraikotsu. Unexpectedly the white-yellow haired demon flew through the air and landed on Sango, sitting on her. 

"Say goodbye!" He chuckled at his 'wit' and pressed his tusks against her throat. The dark-haired demon standing nearby, rolled his black eyes at his brother,

"Are you ready, Sango? Ready for the pain that you inflicted upon us?" he said and glided away.

"What? What did I ever do to you? I don't recall ever doing anything to you; I only met you the other day!" Sango tried remembering anything she could have done to these demons but no memory was there.

"You don't remember?" Jaraku asked, his tusks still pressed against her throat,

"Remember what? How do you expect me to remember something that never happened?" Sango attempted to throw the demon off her, reaching for anything that could be used as a weapon. Jaraku held onto Sango, with an impenetrable grasp on her arms, he held her still. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes from the pain; she continued to struggle against the demon's strong grip. He pulled her head between his tusks and kissed her, a kiss so painful for Sango that she went into a state of hysterical anger. She felt a sudden punt of strength fueled by her anger, his lips still pressing hard against hers. His lips were burning hers, bringing more tears to her eyes. She pushed him off her; he fell through the air and landed on the ground gracefully several meters away from Sango.

"Do you not understand? That was the kiss of death!" He cackled when Sango's tears stopped but he saw his brother coming, followed by InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara; they were falling into his trap.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she tripped, he turned around; he didn't want to lose that demon scum. 

"Hurry up! Kirara!" InuYasha called to Kirara who swiftly picked up Kagome, already carrying Shippo.

"I don't know how Sango makes carrying this thing look so easy." Miroku muttered to himself, while struggling to run and hold the Hiraikotsu. InuYasha sped ahead, the demon with large ears barely in sight.

'_Isn't this in the direction Sango went? I hope that other demon hasn't seen her!_' Miroku thought, little did he know his fears were being carried out. The group reached the river, in time to see the demon violently holding onto a distressed Sango. Sango could saw her friends running through the forest before her, '_No! They are falling into their trap! I can't let this happen._' Sango kicked the demon, and ran forward, reaching her friends and snatched the Hiraikotsu off Miroku. Gikuri landed next to Jaraku while Sango's back was still turned. She threw the Hiraikotsu at the demons, who avoided it effortlessly.

"Sango!" her friends gasped when they noticed her uncontrollable rage. Jaraku flew over Sango's head and grabbed InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango's beloved companion with his tusks. Sango went to help them when Gikuri attacked her from behind, disabling Sango's chance to help her friends. Before her eyes, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara disintegrated along with the demon with tusks, they had disappeared as if they were never really there, as if they were an illusion.

* * *

"Bring them back! Bring them back you bastard!" Sango screamed with such rage, she seethed at him, burning a hole in his face with her deadly glare. 

"Don't worry Sango; you won't forget this, unlike those other things you forgot. Remember, elephants never forget!" He followed suit; he also disintegrated. Sango sat down, she was alone, and those damn demons took her friends away from her, what could she do? What could she do to get her friends back, and defeat the demons? To get her revenge.

* * *

**Bump Ba BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Poor Sango, so lonely!**** How will she get her friends out of this one, what is she able to do without her friends to help her? Will she ever be able to reveal her secret to her friends, or will they have to find out the hard way?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Manners, InuYasha!

**Gah! It took me so long to write this chapter, I have been having so many tests I spend most of my afternoons studying! Not much happens in this chapter. You get to see a bit of what it's like to be an elephant demon's captive and whatnot. You also get to see InuYasha learn something about manners . . . kinda.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

There have always been three signs of Sango's anger, three signs that often only her friends could see. The first of which you could only see in her eyes; they become black and glazed over. The second; fumes of anger that can literally be seen, like smoke or steam coming from her body. The third; unnoticed by those who haven't seen her fight before, but by those who see her fight all the time; she fights a whole lot better. She is fueled by this anger and feeds off it till she has rid herself of the anger through fighting . . . hard and rough.

* * *

Sango was unaccustomed to the feeling of loneliness, to have no on eto talk to or have any interaction at all. She felt like there was no one else in the world but her. She always had someone with her, if it was all her friends or just Kirara, at all times she had someone to fall back on. This is why loneliness had such a harsh impact upon her. She didn't know where to go or what to do; something that everyone goes through at least once in there life. She was so lost without her friends and was distressed about what was happening to them. She wondered through the thick forest trees, staying close to the river. Already, Sango was missing things she thought she could live without. She yearned for Miroku's tough, anything that would let her know her friends were safe. 

'_I wouldn't if Miroku was here trying something lecherous, as long as he was here._'

She continued to follow the river in hope of coming across a village.

* * *

Shippo was the last to wake up, his vision blurred by the fatigue that haunted his glossy eyes. He blinked, hard, no more than five times so his vision cleared. He found himself bound to the others by a grey length of rope. InuYasha tried cutting the rope with his demon claws but he didn't leave a mark on it. Kagome, tied next to InuYasha sighed, knowing that without any weapons there was no possible way of breaking free. InuYasha struggled his arm free and reached for the tetsusaiga, but it had been taken, 

"Looking for this?" Gikuri asked slyly, holding InuYasha's father's fang.

"You bastard!" InuYasha growled,

'_How did they get the tetsusaiga off me? Even when I'm asleep I am able to protect the tetsusaiga! Damn! Those bastards!_'

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were squeezed closer together by the gray rope, making them all grimace in pain,

"Tisk, tisk, InuYasha, I hope you've learnt to use your manners around us." Jaraku scolded with a smirk set like concrete on his face.

InuYasha scowled at the two demons but his was caught by something, Kagome's arm,

"Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome looked at InuYasha, surprised by the concern in his voice, she looked at the red burns on her arms,

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm fine, it's just a little burn from the ropes. Nothing serious, really!" She said cheerfully.

'_Damn it! Kagome got hurt because of me, it's all my fault, I was too hasty with those two demons!_'

He turned his head and looked at Shippo; the rope was tight around his throat, rubbing against his skin, making it harder for him to breath.

"Miroku!" Kagome squealed, "Help Shippo!"

Miroku looked down at his left and saw Shippo and somehow managed to pull the rope over his head. Shippo gasped for air,

"Thanks Miroku," he said sarcastically, " it took you a while."

Kagome looked down, she froze,

"InuYasha?" She whispered slowly,

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked patiently,

"The sacred jewel shards are gone."

"Huh?"

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWW, poor Shippo, being strangled by a rope. How cool is it that the rope tightens whenever Jaraku and Gikuri want it to. Please Review!!!**

**Shippo147 :)**


	5. Who Made the Barrier?

**Sorry it took me so much time to update (to those who are actually reading this) but I had the biggest writers block and I had no idea how to finish this chapter. I wonder what is going to happen to everyone. Jaraku and Gikuri are pretty darn strange aren't they? I have no idea where elephant demons came from but it was the only thing I could come up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (totally wish I did!)

* * *

**

A distressed Sango lost her footing and landed hard on the ground. She picked herself up and looked at what she had tripped on, a tree root.

'_Of course! Just my luck, I'm secluded from my friends and I have no idea where I am! Could things get any worse?_'

Sango stared into the sky with her black eyes, gazing at the smoke covered sun,

'_Hang on . . . SMOKE! That means that people are nearby, which means there a village is coming up. What a relief, I've been wondering around for two days now, I am so exceedingly lonely. I wonder how everyone is, I hope they are safe. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them._'

Sango began to run; her feet were landing on the green grass of the forest floor softly. She headed in the direction of the black smoke hoping that someone in the village would be able to help her. She went through the broken light of the woodland; dodging trees and vines she jumped through a break in the trees, a treeless circle where the grass was unusually green. Sango stopped, her heart pounding against her chest and thumping in her ears. Her eyes darted around; she searched the area for anything out of place, she sighed and sat on a large rock nearby.

She placed the Hiraikotsu in front of her and stared into the blue sky wondering if she would ever see her friends again. A breeze gently blew her hair in the same direction as the leaves of the woodland trees surrounding her. She covered her black eyes from the dirt that was stirred around by the wind, her eyes began to water from the dust that had reached them and turned her back to the wind.

The wind grew stronger, blowing more dust and dirt at her, her clothes was flapping wildly and her hair was dirty and tangled. She was pushed by the force of the wind off the rock to her knees. She placed her face against her lap as she began to feel sprays of water hitting her body. Her body became tense and she cringed; she was using all her strength to keep from becoming airborne.

The wind blew with such strength that even the thick trees were nearly ripped from the ground. Sango crawled towards the Hiraikotsu, pushing with all her might to reach it before it was blown away. The wind pounded in her ears, thrusting dirt and twigs into her face and was preventing her from reaching her weapon. The wind was out of control, it became stronger and faster each second, it sent Sango flying through the air, away from the Hiraikotsu. Sango screamed desperately, it rang throughout the close village.

* * *

"I said I was sorry, InuYasha!" Kagome snapped in InuYasha's ear.

"It's not like there was anything I could really do about it!" Kagome argued, she was sick of InuYasha ignoring her.

"She is right, InuYasha and fighting isn't going to help our situation or the fact that the sacred jewel shards are gone." Miroku joined in the conversation (if you can call it that). Miroku was trying to soften InuYasha before they could talk about Sango.

"Feh." InuYasha said

'_I guess he is right, it isn't Kagome's fault, I'll just have to get over- ._'

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted by Shippo,

"MIROKU! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" Shippo squealed.

"Sorry, Shippo." Miroku said as he struggled to get off his fox demon companion,

"I can't control it; I think the rope is getting tighter." Miroku grunted out. Once he was semi off Shippo, Gikuri and Jaraku walked into the black room, they walked over to their prisoners and glared at them,

"It would be _**appreciated**_ if you wouldn't make so much _**noise**_!" Jaraku scolded, and not once did he break his gaze,

"Since when did we want to be appreciated by you?" InuYasha said,

'_Crap! They better not tighten the rope ag-_' InuYasha stopped and cringed as his body was squeezed by the rope.

"I thought that you would have learnt to have manners the last time we punished you." Gikuri said coldly, InuYasha glared at the demons but said nothing. Kagome looked at her blue arms; her circulation was being cut off,

'_If I don't do something soon we're all done for it!_'

Gikuri and Jaraku turned and started to walk away,

"Sorry, InuYasha." Kagome whispered,

"What are you talking ab-" InuYasha began,

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and InuYasha plummeted into the ground and let out a small moan. He jumped up and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He was fuming with rage but Kagome looked at him and raised her eyebrow,

'_Has he not noticed that he is broken free?_'

InuYasha looked at her with confusion,

"What? What is your problem now?" he snapped,

"Uhh, InuYasha?" Shippo tried to tell InuYasha without letting Gikuri and Jaraku know. Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ohhhh." Everyone stood up and shook their heads at him,

"It took you a while, my friend." Miroku patted InuYasha on the back. InuYasha growled and jumped over Gikuri and Jaraku and grabbed his tetsusaiga. Everyone watched as the tetsusaiga transformed,

"What?! How did you break free?" Gikuri stood in shock as InuYasha began to wield the tetsusaiga. InuYasha smirked as his foes allowed him to do what he wished.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled and watched as his wind scar made its way towards Gikuri and Jaraku.

'_Yes! I have them! There is no way they can avoid it, those bastards deserve it after they hurt Kagome!_'

Suddenly a barrier was formed around Jaraku and Gikuri, they prevented the wind scar. Miroku, Shippo and Kagome ran over to InuYasha,

"Judging from their facial expressions," Miroku began, "I don't think they made that barrier . . ." He said thoughtfully. They all continued to watch as the barrier disappeared.

"Then if they didn't make the barrier . . ." Shippo trailed off,

"Then who did?" Kagome looked at InuYasha with curiosity. Their heads whipped around when they heard a sinister laugh come from the darkness,

"I did." The demon said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**How was that? Who is this sinister demon, obviously Gikuri and Jaraku's master, but what does he look like? Don't ask me, I am still coming up with his appearance. Please Review! (I want to know how many people are actually reading this so even if you don't have any opinions leave a review anyway)**

**Love from**

**Shippo147 ;)**


	6. Near the Elephant Demon Tribe

**Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long to update but I've been busy with Christmas and whatnot. In this chapter you find out who Jaraku and Gikuri's master is. Also, there are 2 more characters introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (I'll buy it with the money I got for Christmas: $20 - think that that will be enough?)

* * *

**

The demon stepped out of the shadows,

"Who are you?" InuYasha scoffed as he glared and pointed his tetsusaiga at the mysterious demon,

"I am Yukio, King of the Elephant demons!" The demon introduced himself. He looked like an ordinary human unlike his minion servants, his hair was grey as were his clothes. His lips were black and long thick scars running along his cheeks; his skin was pale and white and made him look like an elderly man.

"I wouldn't care if you were King of Kings! What do you want with us?" InuYasha threateningly asked,

'_Why do all evil demons have a twisted plot? Why can't it all just be straight forward and easy to understand?_' InuYasha asked himself, not letting his golden eyes leave the sight of Yukio. Yukio allowed a snicker pass through his ebony lips, enjoying the sight of people glaring at him with so much hatred.

"Haven't you realised yet?" Yukio asked as he smirked at his prisoners, "You're all just a tool to get to Sango." He explained, he snickered again as he savoured the looks of disgust he was receiving. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sacred jewel shards, he admired them,

"It turned out that you were more useful than I thought you would be." Kagome growled as she watched Yukio play with the jewel shards, the anger inside of her was soon coming out. Shippo heard Kagome's growl and knew that Kagome was going to explode, he scanned the area for Kagome's bow and arrow.

'_Where could they be? If InuYasha's tetsusaiga was here then shouldn't Kagome's bow and arrow be around too?_' He thought to himself,

'_I can't see them anywhere!_'

Miroku saw Shippo frantically looking around for something,

"Shippo? What are you looking for?" He whispered as InuYasha threw insults at Yukio,

"Something to use as an arrow." Shippo answered, not stopping his search. Miroku was confused as to why Shippo wanted an arrow and not a bow as well but he helped the fox demon on his hunt. Miroku found a reasonably long stick on the ground and showed it to Shippo,

"But what of an arrow head?" Miroku asked himself, he began feeling round in his clothes, hoping he had something sharp. Shippo frowned at the monk,

'_This is hopeless._' He thought bitterly and turned in time to see InuYasha unleash his wind scar,

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled as he wielded the tetsusaiga and performed his favourite technique. Yukio effortlessly avoided the attack and swiftly landed on the ground,

"Don't think you can hurt me in the slightest way, you're attempts are trivial to me!" Yukio signalled at Gikuri and Jaraku and turned his back on InuYasha. Gikuri and Jaraku appeared before them holding another length of the grey rope,

"Don't think you can try that again!" InuYasha spat as he watched Yukio walk away,

'_He is such a coward! He can't even face me properly._'

"Don't anticipate our actions InuYasha." Gikuri advised, "Don't think you know all of our tricks." Before anyone could move Jaraku had Kagome bound with the rope,

"Make one wrong move and little miss will be strangled." Jaraku said coldly, he turned Kagome around to face him and whispered into her ear,

"Let's hope your friend, Sango, shows up soon."

* * *

Sango stirred awake, she slowly sat up because pain seared through her entire body. The hut she was in was small but clean and there was some water sitting next to where she lay. She drank the water and got to her feet and walked outside. She watched the many villagers do all of their chores and the children play.

'_This is a busy village_.' She thought, leaning against the door frame of the hut. There was people collecting water from a covered well in the centre of the village, they carried it back to their homes. Others were caring for the crops of the village and others feeding the livestock. Sango sighed, she was surrounded by people but still felt lonely, it made her miss the demon slayers village, it reminded her of the atmosphere that she felt whenever she was at home. She was lost in her thoughts and stared blankly at the well,

"You're awake!" A young girl caught Sango's attention and made her jump from fright,

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the girl asked Sango politely,

"Oh, no, I just didn't see you is all." Sango replied and examined the girl. She would have been no older than 10 years old, had short brown hair and enormous chocolate eyes.

"Who are you?" Sango asked the girl but what she really wanted to know was how she got into the village.

"My name is Emiko! Welcome to my home village!" Emiko replied cheerily, "Come and I will take you to Lady Gen, she is the priestess of this village and should be able to answer any questions you have." She snatched Sango's hand and pulled her to a hut 4 down from the one Sango had originally been in. Emiko and Sango walked into the hut and bowed to Lady Gen. Lady Gen wore the ordinary priestess uniform wore her hair in a neat bun.

"Welcome, child, please sit down." Sango strained to hear Lady Gen's voice because it was barely more than a whisper.

"Now, what is it you wish to know?" Lady Gen began pouring tea into three cups and handed them to Sango and Emiko and kept one for herself.

"My name is Sango and well, firstly, how did I get here?" Sango tried to speak as softly as Lady Gen and sounded like a small, lost child.

"You were found by the women collecting water for the well from the river on the outskirts of this village. They brought you here and put you under the care of young Emiko here." Lady Gen took a sip of her tea,

'_She seems so calm and relaxed, it's helping me relax._' Sango took a deep breathe and smiled at Emiko in thanks.

"Thankyou very much. I have just one more question." Sango diverted her eyes back to Lady Gen, "Are elephant demons known to be around this area?" She asked,

'_I hope that would be a good way of wording it_.' She thought, her fingers crossed behind her back waiting for an answer.

"Yes, in fact. There was an elephant demon tribe not far from here but they were wiped out some 8 years ago." Lady Gen looked at Sango curiously,

"Wiped out by what?"

"A demon slayer."

Sango dropped her tea and stared at the priestess,

"Are you sure?" she asked hoping that the priestess was mistaken,

"Yes, but there was only one demon slayer out of an entire village of demon slayers that killed the elephant demons. They say that this demon slayer was cursed and underwent a terrible transformation, it is unlikely that they remember even doing it." Lady Gen explained. Sango went into a state of shock,

'_Could this demon slayer be me? Could this be why the elephant demons seek revenge against me?_'

Emiko jumped up and crouched in front of Sango and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sango? Sango?" Emiko shook Sango, trying to wake her up from her trance. Sango's thoughts were going wild, she began to drown in the unknown memories that flooded her head.

"SANGO? SANGO?" Emiko shouted, shaking Sango more vigorously using all her strength.

"Put her down, Emiko, you cannot wake her up, not yet."

* * *

Sango awoke in the now familiar hut once more. Emiko sat cross legged next to her,

"Are you ok?" Emiko asked with concern,

'_What happened? I don't remember anything_.' Sango sat up and took the water Emiko was offering her,

"What happened to me?" She asked after taking in a large mouthful of water,

"It was strange, one second you were acting normally . . . and the next you weren't, you were in some sort of state of unconsciousness. It was really weird so we carried you back here and you didn't wake up until now." Emiko explained.

"I don't know what happened – but I'm fine now." Sango assured Emiko and stood up.

"Do you know where that elephant tribe used to live?"

"_If elephants never forget, then they wouldn't have forgotten where they used to live. Maybe that's where they are holding Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo_.'

"I know where it used to be, but why do you want to know?" Emiko stood up,

"Because I need to go there and someone to take me there." Sango looked outside and saw that it was sunrise.

'_I must have been out all day yesterday_.' She thought as she walked through the door and signalled for Emiko to lead the way.

'_What __**really**__ happened to me?_' She thought as she followed Emiko to the Elephant Demon tribe's home.

* * *

**Well, that was it for Sango, what could be happening to her? Was it a one time thing? Is the cursed demon slayer her? Will Sango find the elephant demons and her friends in time? You will get some answers next chapter (hopefully).**

**The new characters names meanings:**

**Gen means Spring (pronounced Jen)**

**Emiko means Smiling Child**

**Yukio means Gets What he Wants**

**I always choose names for my own characters according to their meaning.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Shippo147 ;P**


	7. Half Revelation

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for the wait for the update! I haven't really been in the mood for writing lately (horribly, right?) and I've only been at school for a week and have been busy doing homework (and watching tv, eating, reading, etc). This chapter a LOT is revealed about Sango's past, but not everything. Please Please Please review!**

**Shippo147 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (but I do own the villains and Emiko and Lady Gen)**

* * *

"Hurry!" Emiko called to Sango who was having trouble keeping up with the young girl, "It's nearly dark!" Emiko pushed a tree branch aside showing the sun, setting in the horizon. She waited patiently for Sango to catch up and climbed over an enormous fallen tree. Sango looked at the tree,

'_What could have made it fall like this?_' she asked herself. She met a stunned Emiko on the other side of log, "What are you staring at?" Sango frowned. Emiko slowly raised her arm, not breaking her stare nor her silence and pointed straight ahead. Sango hesitantly looked in the direction of Emiko's hand,

"Miroku?" A smile took over Sango's face as she ran as fast as she could to her friends. They were sitting together happily eating a smorgasbord of delicious food. "Hey!" Sango called as they turned to her with grins on their faces, they looked like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Sango! What 'sup?" InuYasha asked casually. Sango gasped,

"Kirara!" Kirara came running up to Sango and leapt into her arms, Sango cuddled into her well-missed demon companion, "Are you guys ok?" Sango sat down next to Miroku. Miroku grinned,

"Where've you been?" he asked and offered her some food,

"What do you mean? You were the ones who were taken by the elephant demons!" Sango frowned, '_Something isn't right here._' she thought,

"Elephant demons? There isn't such a thing!" Kagome laughed, "You should know that, you're the demon slayer, aren't you?"

'_What is she talking about, don't they remember the demon attack? What's going on, what is wrong with them?_' Sango stood up, "If you weren't taken by elephant demons then why would Emiko be here?"

"Who's Emiko?" InuYasha asked,

"The girl I came with! The one standing right ..." Sango turned to where Emiko and her had arrived, "there. Where is she? She was standing there, she lead me here!" Everyone frowned at Sango, Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms, Miroku stood up and put his hand on Sango's shoulder,

"You came by yourself, there was never any little girl. When we saw you, we only saw _you_."

"What's going on?" Sango looked confusingly at Miroku, pleading for an explanation. He pulled Sango into him and embraced her in a loving hug. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered,

"Get away from here, it's not safe. It's a –"

"Trap." InuYasha stood up and grinned evilly,

"InuYasha?"

"No, in fact." InuYasha's voice changed, it was deeper, darker, sinister. He took two steps towards Sango and grabbed her by the shoulders; he let out a menacing snigger and tightened his grip. Sango watched in horror as her half demon friend's face began growing tusks and changed to look like …

"Jaraku?"

"Yes, and oh," Jaraku signalled to someone behind Sango, "Thankyou very much dear, don't worry, your village will be spared now." Sango turned and saw Emiko, standing, her shoulders slouched with shame, she mouthed 'sorry' to Sango and quickly ran off.

"That is the most disgusting thing anyone has ever done," Sango spat at Jaraku, "forcing a little girl to do your dirty work with a threat like that! You wouldn't have the power to wipe out an entire village anyway!" she glared at Jaraku in revulsion not fearing anything he could or would do to her, anger was dissolving any ounce of fear inside her.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Sango? Destroying whole villages, or perhaps, whole elephant demon tribes?" Jaraku released his grip on her shoulders and began circling her, "You truly are disgusting, how could you do what you did to other living creatures?" He stopped in front of her, looking her in the eye, he looked deep into them and searched, searched for any part of her that remembered what what's left of the elephant tribe hadn't forgotten. Nothing. "You don't remember, do you?" His eyes widened and voice tone softened,

"Remember what?" Sango asked,

"Let's shed some light on the situation." Jaraku's voice returned to its deep, icy self. He, once again, held her shoulders and transported them to the elephant tribe's home.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the ground, bound tightly with the grey rope, waiting for Sango to arrive. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had all tried desperately to untie or break the rope but failed miserably,

"I don't understand, Inuyasha, how are we supposed to free Kagome? It was much easier when you were tied up too." Miroku said, he sat down and closed his eyes,

"I know," growled Inuyasha, "You don't have to keep saying it." Inuyasha fiddled his fingers,

'_The only way we could keep them from tightening Kagome's rope was to trick Sango, how are they able to play so dirtily? What is it that drives them so mad to do terrible things to Sango? They say they seek revenge, but as far as we know, Sango's done nothing to them._' Lost in thought Miroku wondered about what Sango could have done to the demons to make them so hungry for revenge. Bored as hell Inuyasha and Kagome actually conversed without having an argument … well, at least for a little while and Shippo and Kirara played together nervously awaiting the arrival of their much-missed friend. The room was somewhat silent except for the occasional stomach grumble or yell from either Kagome or Inuyasha, it was rather peaceful but the angst hanging in it was nearly unbearable, what was taking Jaraku so long with getting Sango. They knew it wasn't a good thing that they were bringing her here but they desperately wanted to see her. Eventually the sound of footsteps was heard; Inuyasha's ears twitched and everyone looked up, not daring to look away from the room entrance, not for a second. They could barely hear angry whispering beyond the door,

"Why didn't you send us together?" hissed a voice,

"Because, _Gikuri_, Jaraku is more reliable than you." Answered the voice belonging to Yukio,

"But we do _every_ mission together!" Gikuri snapped, his voice leaving its normal monotone self,

"I do not have to explain my actions to you, remember who saved you all those years ago?" Yukio entered the room and found his prisoners staring at him and quickly look down, back to whatever it was they were doing. "She will be here soon." Yukio announced, "I hope." He added, muttering. Miroku stood up, fury rising inside him, about to explode but he knew that he couldn't because they would just hurt Kagome again,

"What have you got against Sango, what did she ever do to you?" He approached Yukio slowly, struggling to control his anger and kept himself from attacking the demon that he saw as scum. He glared into Yukio's eyes,

"She committed the worst crime a demon slayer can. Do you _know_ what that is?" Yukio was unfazed by Miroku's glare, which eventually faded away, Miroku shook his head, "The worst crime a demon slayer is slay an entire tribe of innocent demons. Sango committed the crime against the elephant demon tribe, _my_ tribe. The only survivors were Jaraku, Gikuri and me. We vowed revenge on Sango, killer of our tribe, we WILL avenge our family and friends' death." Miroku was overcome with shock, how could Sango do something like this? How could she? "We will not allow this to happen to another tribe of demons, you see? We do have our reasons, we're not out to kill her on impulse." Miroku turned away from Yukio and walked away, he sat where had been before. Knowing that his friends were feeling as shocked as he was closed his eyes, trying to find anything in Sango's personality that could be the blood thirsty monster that Yukio had described; he tried to find any trait in the woman that he had fallen in love with that was near it.

* * *

**How was that? A little shorter than I'd hoped but I knew that if I didn't get it finished tonight I probably wouldn't for another week. Some parts are a little rushed (or so I think) so please let me know what you think!**

**Shippo 147 :P**


End file.
